Digimon: The Lost Episodes
by Dark Tamer
Summary: CHAPTER 4 IS UP! DISCONTINUED! Some stories were never revealed...until now. Discover some of the tales that may answer some questions. I know. The summary sucks but read please.
1. Episodes 1 & 2

Hey! I'm back! Sorry about not updating any of my stories for a while. Anyway, here's a new fanfic for you guys to read and review. Hope you like it!

**Digimon: The Lost Episodes**

**Episode 1:  
****Legendary Warrior**

A boy with spiky brunette hair and blue eyes was walking through the Digital World with his partner, the tough and vengeful Cyberdramon. Everything was peaceful now, or at least for them.

_No. It will never be peaceful for us. Millenniummon is now in Cyberdramon's body and because of that…we have to be careful._

He sighed and looked at his partner, who trudged on without saying anything. Ryo looked around the Digital World. He knew that the Digidestined had their own destiny waiting for them…and he had his as well.

_But what is my destiny? To be nothing but a sidekick…a character who doesn't mean anything to anyone? No…I know there's much more. I just have to find it…_

As the sun started to set in the Digital World, Ryo and his partner stopped to camp for the night. He built a small fire, caught some fish, and they had their supper. As they started to sleep, Ryo looked at his small digivice. It was like the Digidestineds' and he was glad to finally have a partner of his own.

_Of course I'm glad. I can finally be like them. Hopefully I can control Cyberdramon…and when I learn to master that, then I'm sure things will look better for us._

He finally lay down and peacefully went to sleep under the moon and stars. As he slept, he started to dream of something. Something he couldn't figure out.

Ryo opened his eyes and looked around. He wasn't in the Digital World anymore…he was in Japan.

_What happened? Where's Cyberdramon?_

He looked at the buildings, unsure of what to do or where to go. As he kept looking around, he suddenly heard an explosion behind him. He turned and started to run that way, as the sounds got closer. He was almost there and could definitely tell that a battle was going on. Ryo kept going until he saw three kids a little younger than him. He stopped and looked at them. There were two boys and one girl. The shorter boy had brown hair with maroon eyes and adorned a pair of yellow and blue goggles on his head. The taller boy had blue hair with gray eyes and the girl had red hair with lavender eyes. Ryo also saw three digimon fighting another digimon, as he guessed they were the children's partners. He also saw a small white digimon behind them, who was watching the battle. He watched as the three kids took out their digivices and held them at an angle.

_Those digivices are a lot different than mine…_

Ryo was surprised when they each took out a card and swiped it through their digivices.

"Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!"

He watched as the small digimon's forehead glowed as the other three digimon digivolved.

"Guilmon digivolve to…Growlmon!"

"Renamon digivolve to…Kyyubimon!"

"Terriermon digivolve to…Gargomon!"

Once their digivolution was complete, the small white digimon's head stopped glowing.

"Go get 'em, Growlmon!" said the shorter boy.

Ryo watched with amazement as the three digimon attacked and quickly destroyed the digimon.

_Amazing…_

Time seemed to freeze as a deep voice called out to Ryo.

_Remember these faces, Ryo Akiyama. They have not joined forces yet and have not become who they are…but in time they will. Know this…they are called the Digimon Tamers and will rid this world of evil._

"Tamers? …Who are you?" he asked aloud.

_I am what you call a Digimon Soothsayer. I am showing you this Ryo because you must join forces with them. One of the guardians of their world has asked me to call to you._

"What kind of dimension is this?"

_One where the Digidestined are nothing but a mere fairy tale. The cards you saw them swipe are called Modify Cards. Ryo, you must travel to this dimension to learn the rules of the Digimon Card Game so you can continue your adventure…and destiny. To prove you are the strongest, you must defeat everyone at a Digimon Tournament. Only then will you be able to continue your journey._

"I see. There are so many worlds…it's hard to define what is real anymore. How will I get here?"

_In due time, my friend. I will open a portal to this world so you can travel to it. I have also created a family for you._

"All right. What about Cyberdramon?"

_He will stay in the Digital World until you are ready._

Ryo squinted as he opened his eyes into the sun. He sat up and looked around to find Cyberdramon gone, which he figured he went to fight a digimon or get something to eat. As he rubbed his eyes to get the tiredness out, he wondered about his weird dream.

_Was that even real?_

He turned around suddenly as Cyberdramon flew into view and then landed beside Ryo, without saying anything. Sighing, he got up and started to head off with Cyberdramon loyally beside him. As they walked, Cyberdramon suddenly tensed up and started to growl.

"What is it?" he asked his friend.

"Something's here."

He said nothing more as he turned and went toward the direction where it was coming from. Ryo watched him quickly run from view.

"Cyberdramon…wait!" he shouted after him as he tried to run after him.

He finally caught up to him as his partner stared at a glowing light. Ryo looked at it. It was a beautiful white light with specks of different colors popping up everywhere. Unsure of what it was, Ryo went up to it and put his hand near it. He gasped as his hand started to fizz out of focus and suddenly jerked it back. He looked at it uncertainly and then remembered his dream.

_Could this be…?_

"Come on Cyberdramon. I think it's safe."

He took a deep breath and ran into the portal with his partner following behind him. Ryo yelled as he fell downwards, not knowing where he was going. He finally landed on brown soil as he hit. He got up and looked around him and saw that Cyberdramon was all right. Ryo looked up and saw a glowing sphere with jets of red beams coming down from them and behind them looked like…continents of Earth.

"Where are we?"

_In the Digital World, my friend._

"Huh? …It's you again," Ryo said as he recognized the voice.

_Yes. I will guide you to the Real World…but after that you're on your own._

"So this is this dimension's Digital World?"

_Yes. The rules here though are stricter. Once a digimon dies, it cannot come back and digivolution is harder for them. They have not digivolved for years, so some have forgotten about it. It is also harder to get here and back to the Real World._

"I see. Well, I know Cyberdramon will be all right. I'm ready to go into this world's Earth."

_Very well. These little guys will help you._

Ryo then saw some white little guys that were floating around and giggling, or that's what it sounded like to him. He turned to his partner and they looked at each other.

"I'll be back as soon as possible, Cyberdramon. I just have to take care of this…"

His partner nodded, showing that he understood. He didn't say anything as a bunch of the small giggling digimon lifted Ryo. Ryo found himself flying up into the air towards the Real World as he looked down to see a tiny speck of his partner. He closed his eyes as he braced for impact towards the world as he felt a cool wind brush against his face. Ryo opened his eyes to find himself in a park on Earth.

_Shinjuku Park…wait! How did I know that? That soothsayer must've filled my mind with the information I needed to be in this dimension._

He got up and started to walk down the streets, looking into some of the stores with Digimon merchandise in it. As he wandered, he started to think of where to go.

_Let's see here now. Family…family…wait! I live in…_

He stopped in front of a house that looked fairly nice. He stepped inside as a man looked at him. He had a brown beard with brown hair and also had blue eyes.

_Oh boy…_

As days went on, he soon became adjusted to his new life. Luckily, the memories helped him out a lot so soon he knew the names of his family members, friends, and other things. Now it seemed everything was normal for him and he didn't have to search his mind anymore to recall anything. He had also bought the cards for the game and found out that some of his 'friends' played it as well. He learned the game and started finding better ways to play his cards. Soon, he was beating the best out of his friends.

"Sheesh Ryo. What do you do? Study the game night and day or something?" one of them asked.

He simply shrugged.

_If only they knew…_

Soon his friends didn't try to beat him and then the posters for the Card Game Tournament were starting to be seen. He signed up for it and hoped that he had worked hard enough to beat everyone there. A couple of months went past before the tournament finally took place. Ryo got the directions to where it was held and went there on the day of the tournament. As he entered the doors, his eyes widened at the amount of kids that came to compete.

This is going to be a long day… 

**Episode 2:  
****The Tournament**

As he went through the crowd, he got his number and who he would be competing in the first round. He looked at the long list of kids and thought that some of these kids could only be here to watch their friends battle it out. As they announced the time for the first round, everyone went to their seats and sat with their opponents. Ryo sat across an 11-year old boy with blonde hair who looked eager to win. As they announced for the round to begin, Ryo started to think about what to do. After a few cards, Ryo defeated his opponent and advanced to the next round. As the rounds went on, he discovered that a lot of these kids weren't hard to beat, so he tried to give them the idea he was actually struggling with them. In the end, of course, he defeated every single one of them.

_This is easier than I thought…but I have to stay alert. The upper rounds will get harder than this._

As they advanced towards the final rounds, some were a lot tougher to beat but he handled it well. Soon, he was in the final round along with someone else. As he went to his seat to play the final round, he found out that his opponent was a girl. On the sheet, it said her name was Rika Nonaka. He stared at her as she stared at him back with her cold lavender eyes.

_Where have I…? _

He examined her closely trying to remember.

_That's right! She's the one I saw…one of the ones that will be a tamer._

"Hey! Are you going to stare at me this whole time, or are we going to battle?" she said fiercely, pulling Ryo back to reality.

"Sorry."

He sat down as they started the final round. He quickly found out that she was good at this. Better than good. She was great! She laid out her cards and they were good moves as he was actually struggling. He decided not to go easy on her as he gave it all he had in his knowledge of the game. The round went on endlessly until he finally defeated her with a final Goliath card. Everyone cheered Ryo's victory as the girl named Rika stared at him with those cold eyes and slowly got up. Ryo was about to shake her hand and say how good she was, but she quickly walked off before he had a chance to. Deciding not to go after her, he went up onto the stage where he accepted the title 'Digimon King'. Everyone cheered his victory as he said a few words to them and then went on home.

_That girl…Rika…she's one hard-core girl. Oh well. I shouldn't worry about it. I have other things to attend to._

As he entered his home and went to his room, he noticed that his computer was on. He went to it and saw a minimized box flashing on the bar. He clicked on it and up popped a white screen with a few words on it.

**It's time to go.**

Before he could respond, he was suddenly sucked into the portal on the computer, taking only his digivice and cards with him.


	2. Episode 3

**Episode 3: **

**A Warrior's Journey**

Ryo yelled as he fell through the plates of the Digital World. He put his arms in front of his face as he made impact with each one. Soon, he could see the ground of the Digital World below and he also realized he wasn't slowing down. The ground kept getting closer and closer as he tried to think of a way to slow down. He found none as he made impact with the ground and blacked out.

"Ryo! Are you ok?"

Ryo groaned as he heard a voice calling out to him and started to come to.

"Ryo!"

"…Please…5 more minutes…" he groaned.

"RYO!"

He painfully opened his eyes to see Cyberdramon standing over him, who was obviously the one calling out to him. He sat up carefully as he held his pounding head.

"What…happened?" he asked.

Cyberdramon looked at him and said, "You fell into the Digital World and landed your head on a rock."

"…I…did…?"

Cyberdramon nodded.

He chuckled nervously and said, "Well…that explains my head hurting."

After he thought he would be ok, Ryo stood up and looked around the Digital desert. He was wondering where to go next and who to talk to.

"Now what?" he thought aloud.

Cyberdramon went up to him and said, "Someone wants to see us."

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" he asked, annoyed at his partner.

"You didn't ask."

Ryo chuckled, remembering that his old self used to talk like that. As he hopped onto Cyberdramon's back and he flew toward their destination, Ryo wondered about his partner.

_Maybe he'll go back to the way he was. Maybe he can defeat Millenniummon's attitude he gave Cyberdramon and just be the way he was._

His thoughts were cut off as they entered a part of the Digital World where there was blue and white flooring and a huge white castle stood in the center of it. As Cyberdramon landed, Ryo looked around at the place.

"I'm guessing we'll have to go into that castle over there to meet whoever sent us," Ryo said as they headed toward the castle.

They entered it and it was the same coloring as the outside, with huge picture windows lining the hallways to let in light. They continued down the long hallway and finally got to a pair of silver doors, which opened as soon as they came up to it. Inside the room were torches with blue fire spewing out of them and in the center of the room was a huge digimon. Ryo and Cyberdramon went up to the digimon, with Cyberdramon on his guard.

"Hello Ryo. It's nice to finally meet you," he said, his voice bellowing through the room.

"You're the one that called us here?"

"Yes. I am Azulongmon, one of the four sovereigns."

"I figured. So why have I been called here?"

"Legendary warrior…"

"Please don't call me that and I'm sorry I interrupted," he said quickly.

Azulongmon nodded and continued. "Ryo, for years our world has had peace without chaos ruining the world. You see, years ago a great enemy flourished in our lands and destroyed countless digimon and ancient guardians until one day it disappeared. We don't know what happened to it…but now it has returned. Unfortunately, we do not know where it is or where it will strike first when it comes. I want you to find it, Ryo Akiyama, and try to destroy it. There will be others who will be fighting as well…but I'm not sure if they will join you on this journey."

"Yes someone told me of this. The other children, I mean."

"I hoped so. Now then, will you do this for me?"

Ryo nodded. "Of course. I would be more than happy to."

"Thank you."

"Where do I start, Azulongmon?"

"You will start in the lower part of the Digital World and work your way on up from there. You will search the Digital World and once you find it, you must destroy it no matter what. Your journey will begin immediately but it will be a long and hard journey. There are things you'll discover about this world that don't apply to normal life, but I will let you discover for that yourself."

Ryo chuckled and said, "I see. Won't give me all the answers, will you?"

"Of course not. Now then, do you understand your responsibility and how hard this can get?"

"Yes I do."

Cyberdramon nodded in agreement with Ryo.

"Good. Because once your decision is made, you cannot go back on it. You will be stuck here until your mission has been completed or you fail it, which I hope you do not."

"I hope not, too. I wouldn't want to fail any mission anyone gives me."

Azulongmon nodded, as everything was quiet for a moment until Ryo started to leave.

"Well, we better get going if we need to save this world."

"Wait, young one. There is something else I need to do."

"What is it, Azulongmon?" he asked as he came back to the sovereign.

"In order for you to complete your mission, you need to have the right equipment for it. You already have the cards…now you need the right digivice."

"I do have a digivice," he said pulling it out. "But it's different than what I saw those children have."

"Yes. It's called a D-Arc and their very handy little things. Bring me your digivice so I can change it."

Ryo held up the digivice as two little white digimon he saw before came and took it. They held the digivice in their hands and started to concentrate as it started to glow. It glowed a brilliant white light and then subsided as they glided back down to Ryo with a new digivice. Ryo held it in his hand with amazement and wonder. It was a small device that was blue with a black trim and had a black strap on it to hook onto his pants.

"Amazing…"

"Yes, they are. Let me show you the different features on it…"

Azulongmon went through demonstrating how the D-Arc worked. He showed Ryo the compass to track down his digimon and any digimon nearby, the special control whip for him in case Cyberdramon went out of control, the scanner in it to read a digimon's stats, and of course the card scanner feature to scan any card Ryo put in to help his digimon partner. He tried the features out a bit by scanning Cyberdramon and putting some modify cards in his D-Arc to see how they worked. Once he was done figuring out the D-Arc, Azulongmon let him go onto his journey.

"Be careful, my friends."

"Don't worry. We will."

He nodded as his eyes glowed white as he transported Ryo and Cyberdramon to the lowest plain of the Digital World. Before they knew it, they were in a forest alone.

"Well, I guess we better start."

They traveled for days, searching for the enemy the sovereign wanted them to destroy. Sometimes a digimon would randomly attack them and Cyberdramon would destroy them with the help of Ryo. Sometimes, though, Ryo had to try to bring him back in control once Cyberdramon got too carried away. Ryo soon learned that he didn't have to eat everyday like he had to in the other Digital World and that the places here were a lot weirder. He discovered that one when he walked into a part of the world where it was nothing but white, gray, and black and found a weird looking castle which he slept in. He had found another part of the Digital World that was surrounded by clocks and he met Clockmon and Hagurumon. It wasn't too long until he heard a battle going on in that dimension.

"Cyberdramon! We have trouble!"

They ran towards the battle just in time to see a fox digimon get attacked brutally by her opponent. Ryo watched as a young girl ran to the hurt fox as he decided to stop this.

"Cyberdramon, go!"

Cyberdramon growled as he leapt into battle and started to brutally attack his opponent. Once Ryo thought it had enough, he told him to stop. But Cyberdramon wouldn't stop. He kept attacking, attempting to destroy the digimon.

"Cyberdramon! That's not the opponent we're looking for!" he yelled as he went up to his partner.

Cyberdramon wouldn't stop, as Ryo knew what he had to do. Ignoring the stares from the girl and two other kids, he took out his D-Arc and commanded the control whip to come out. He wrapped it around Cyberdramon's arm and started to pull him back. Cyberdramon started to resist him, as he wanted to keep fighting.

"Stop it! You will obey me Cyberdramon!"

After a little bit, Cyberdramon finally gave up and calmed down. Ryo was sweating slightly from trying to stop him. He wiped the small sweat off of his brow as he turned around to see the girl staring at him.

"Hi there," he said to her.

She stared at him and, if he didn't know better, she looked slightly annoyed. The other two kids came up to him and asked if he was actually Ryo. When he convinced them, they seemed overly excited but he tried to ignore it. Later on that night, they were talking about the Digital World and what was happening. It wasn't until the kid named Kazu told him about Ryo defeating Rika that he remembered where he had seen her before. He was so wrapped up in his journey, he didn't notice. A little later, she walked off with her partner and looked pretty mad. Ryo couldn't understand it and now he was stuck with two kids that weren't tamers, who seemed big fans of Ryo's.

_Man, what next?_

* * *

Poor Ryo. Anyway, the next episode is going to be a different story and I'll hopefully get it up soon.


	3. Episode 4

Here's the next episode and I'm hoping to update today on my other fanfics. Enjoy!

* * *

**Episode 4:**

**First Deva Appearance**

A small purple digimon walked through the forest, obviously looking for something. He had a red bandanna and gloves on as his green eyes scanned the forest trying to find something. He didn't notice the white cat figure appear behind him. The cat chuckled as she prepared to jump and, when he stopped for a second, she leapt into the air and tackled him. All the poor digimon saw was a shadow before his pursuer tackled him.

"I got you," the cat said in a song-like voice.

"Grrrr. Gatomon…would you stop doing that? I was lookin' for ya," he said.

She giggled and said, "Oh relax, Impmon. I know not to go too far away."

As Gatomon got off of him, he sighed and said, "Sometimes I don't know."

"So are we gonna rest somewhere soon?"

Impmon started to walk off and said, "Yeah. Over by the river here."

Once they got to the river, Gatomon went to get some wood for the fire as Impmon went to catch some fish, or try to at least. When Gatomon got back, she watched as he caught a fish but he lost balance and fell into the water, losing the fish. As he resurfaced, Gatomon was in a laughing fit. Impmon got out of the water, shook himself off, and glared at her.

"Why don't you try it if you think I look like a fool doing it."

She stopped laughing and said, "Fine."

Being a cat, she had good fishing skills and she soon had a bunch of fish lined up on the grass. Impmon watched her and then she came back with the fish.

"Look Impmon-chan! I caught a lot!"

"Great. And don't call me Impmon-chan."

"Awwww. Why not Impmon-chan?"

" 'Cause I don't like to be called that."

She shook her head. Impmon was one of those digimon who didn't like nicknames or titles. She only did it to tease him. As they let the fish cook, she watched her brother as he went down to the river and put his feet in it. They were twins, born from the same Digi-egg. Impmon was older than she was and they always liked to travel through the Digital World. They didn't fight other digimon unless they could beat it or if they attacked first. Gatomon didn't care about fighting much, which Impmon thought was weird. Even though he could act like a jerk sometimes, she knew that he truly cared for her, despite what everyone else thought.

"Fish is done!" she called out to him.

He shook his wet feet off and ate the fish with his sister. As night fell, they kept the fire going and slept by the river. Impmon slept while sitting up against the tree as Gatomon curled up and slept. He stayed awake a little bit longer, watching his little sister until he soon fell asleep.

The next day, they set off again not knowing where they would go next. After some walking, they found the end to the forest that led into an empty desert. The tall cliffs were the only things in the desert, besides the occasional data packets that would float and tumble around. As they walked, Gatomon didn't care for the desert too much. She liked forests where there were beautiful things to see and you didn't have to look for food a whole lot. The good thing about the Digital World was the fact that you didn't have to eat all the time and you wouldn't starve. But since digimon lived here, it was common for anyone to eat almost everyday. The only other thing she didn't like about it was it could get rocky but for now they were walking on smooth sand. She almost ran into Impmon when he suddenly stopped. His ears perked up and he was slowly scanning the area, as if looking for something.

"What is it?" she quietly said to him.

He didn't answer for a little bit as he continued to search. Finally he said, "I'm…not sure. I thought I sensed something."

Gatomon tried to sense for any digimon around, but she didn't find any. She thought that maybe her brother was being cautious again or that he sensed something for a minute, but it changed its course. Either way, there wasn't anyone else around except for them.

"I don't sense anything," she reassured him. "Let's find a place to sleep. It will be dark soon."

He nodded but found that they had walked into a clearer area where there weren't as many cliffs. Seeing some in the distance, they started walking toward there. They finally got there when night settled but they had to rely on their night vision since there weren't any supplies for making a fire. As they sat under the cliff, Gatomon looked up in the sky at the Real World.

"Hey Impmon?"

"Yea?"

"Do you think that we could go to the Real World someday?"

He looked at the glowing sphere that was so close to them and thought about it for a bit.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"I would love to go there someday. See what humans are like and the places they live in. It might be nice."

He closed his eyes and said, "Maybe, but I wouldn't plan on going there anytime soon. It'll be hard to get there and I heard that no one has ever been there before."  
She smiled and said, "Then we'll be the first."

He smirked but it was soon overcome by a yawn. "Let's go to sleep."

Gatomon nodded and curled up beside him. "Good night."

" 'Night, Gatomon."

As they slept, Gatomon dreamt of going to the Real World and seeing all of the wonders of that world. Her dreams, though, soon turned ghastly as she slept. In one of her dreams, she was in the Real World where her brother was almost killed by a digimon. She couldn't see it clearly but she knew it was big. Luckily, someone saved him but the dream soon ended as another one took its place. This time, she was in a place in the Digital World that she had never been to. She couldn't say anything or find herself to do anything as her brother morphed into a bigger digimon. She soon found herself watching a battle between him and some digimon with humans. Gatomon tried to scream when she watched him kill another digimon but her voice was lost. The battle continued between them and soon another digimon digivolved to the same level as Impmon, or whoever he was now. Suddenly a blast knocked him over and the other digimon held out its lance at him. It reared its arm back and drove the lance through her brother as she finally found the effort to scream and shout out her brother's name.

Her blue eyes opened as she panted heavily from her dream. Impmon stirred and sat up when he heard her heavy breathing.

"Gatomon? What's wrong?"

She hugged him tightly with tears brimming her eyes. "Oh Impmon! I had a terrible dream about you! You…were in the Real World and you were almost killed and then you were back here and fighting with some other digimon and humans…and they killed you…and…and…"

He held her close and rocked her gently as she silently cried. He wiped away her tears and looked at her with his green eyes.

"Don't worry. Nothing like that will ever happen to me. I'll always be right here."

She stopped crying and nodded. After he reassured her some more, she asked, "Impmon? Can I…sleep with you tonight?"

He nodded and made room for her to sleep beside him. As he went back to sleep, she listened to him breathing and snuggled close to him. She had remembered when she was a small Salamon and had bad dreams or something would frighten her at night and Impmon would hold her close and let her sleep beside him. After she had gotten older and digivolved, they slept separately. Impmon was hoping for the day when he digivolved to his champion form like his little sister had, but he was still proud of her. She didn't know why this dream shook her up so much. She had had other bad dreams and she always went back to sleep after them, but this one was different. Gatomon decided not to worry about it as she fell back asleep to have no more dreams.

A few days passed and they were still walking through the desert. Gatomon had tried forgetting about the dream and now she mostly had. There were some parts in it where she remembered, but she had tried going on without thinking about it.

"This desert goes on forever, doesn't it?" Impmon said pulling her out of her thinking.

She looked around and said, "Yeah. I hope the next part of the Digital World we land in is better than this."

They kept walking, hoping to find another way out of this part of the Digital World. Normally when they got tired of an area, they would hitch a ride on one of the Data Streams, but none were around in their area so they kept walking. They walked for about half of the day and were about to rest, when Impmon sensed something.

"Feel that?" he asked.

Gatomon used her senses and found the source of what Impmon was talking about.

"Yeah. What are we going to do?"

"Not sure. Let's try to get out of here."

The digimon they sensed was strong and even though Gatomon was a champion level digimon, they didn't want to fight what was coming their way. Changing direction, they headed away from the digimon and went a different direction. Unfortunately, the digimon changed direction as well and was closer to them than it was earlier. Before they could react on what to do, it appeared not too far away from them and kept coming. Impmon saw how big it was and his senses told him it was strong. He told Gatomon to hide behind some rocks nearby. Even though she didn't want to, she listened to him and hid. The enormous digimon stopped a few feet away from Impmon and stared at him. Impmon looked at this digimon. It was very tall and resembled a horse, having purple skin, white hair, red eyes, and wore an interesting outfit with a conch-looking weapon on his back. He had never seen this digimon before but he stayed alert. Both were quiet for a while until Impmon spoke up.

"Who're you?" he said calmly so he wouldn't piss off the digimon.

The horse digimon smirked and said, "I am Indramon, one of the twelve devas."

"What the heck is a deva?"

"We were created from a powerful digimon and our destiny is to control the human world. Once we eliminate every digimon that sides with humans, we will begin our new world. My master is looking for a way into that world, so for now we reside in the Digital World, practicing and training until we go to the Real World."

Impmon nodded and said, "I see. Well, I'm not gonna stop you."

He planned to walk away without another word, but the deva had something else in mind. As Impmon started to quickly walk away, Indramon suddenly ran up behind him and punched him with one of his hooves. Gatomon tried not to yell as her brother yelled in pain and was thrown to the ground. He got up and looked at the deva as Indramon chuckled.

"You may not want to stop me or have anything to do with me, but like I said, I'm training until I go to the Real World. You will be a perfect punching bag for me and then your data will be mine."

Impmon looked at him but before he could say anything, he was pummeled again by one of his hooves. He didn't have time to stand up when he was suddenly kicked up in the air like a soccer ball. When he was close enough, Indramon punched him repeatedly until he finally stopped and let Impmon fall to the ground. Impmon groaned as every part of his body was in pain. He managed to open his eyes as the horse deva looked at him and laughed. Impmon could hear that laugh drumming through his ears as he tried to move and get up.

"You pathetic weakling. I almost feel sorry that I have to load your worthless data that would not even help me at all to reach my goals, but then I wouldn't want you to suffer under the hands of another digimon who would have a slower time destroying you. So…" Indramon raised one of his hoofs and smirked. "I will end it right now."

Impmon closed his eyes waiting for the blow. Gatomon couldn't take anymore of this as she ran at full speed and attacked Indramon.

"Lighting Claw!" she yelled as she swiped his face.

He yelled in surprise as he stopped from killing Impmon and stepped back a little. Impmon looked at her as she landed not too far away from him. Indramon looked at who attacked him.

"Well, well, well. Another weak digimon that wants to die?"

Impmon struggled to get up as well as speak. "Gatomon…run. Get out…of here."

She turned to him and said, "No way. I'm not letting you die, Impmon."

Before he could say anything else, Indramon came at Gatomon.

"I'll fight you and destroy you first!"

He tried to punch at Gatomon but she dodged them as she swiped at his face, chest, and legs with her claws. She tried her 'Cat's Eye Hypnotism' on him, but it had no effect. Indramon quickly caught on to her game so when she came at him again, he used his other hoof to punch her and send her flying into the ground.

"Gatomon!" Impmon yelled, as he was now able to stand up.

"Time to finish this," Indramon said as he brought out his horn weapon and placed it in front of him and blew into it. "Horn of Desolation!"

Gatomon got up and looked up at the attack that was inches away from her. Impmon started to run to her and called out her name.

"Gatomon!"

All she could hear was Impmon and before she could run, she felt the attack hit her and throw her a few feet away. Once the attack was over, she was a battered digimon that couldn't move. She felt cold and opened her eyes when she felt someone pick her up. Her vision was blurry but it soon became clear as she looked at Impmon's worried face.

"Impmon…"

Impmon was surprised how weak her voice sounded but tried not to worry as he held her close.

"Gatomon…why? Why did you try to attack him?"

"I didn't…want him…to hurt you. I just…wanted to help."

Tears brimmed his eyes as he said, "I know. I know you did…but I didn't want you to get hurt. I'm supposed to be protecting you, but…I failed."

"You…didn't fail me Impmon. You were a good brother…you've always protected me. I just…wanted to make you proud of me."

"I am Gatomon. I always have been…"

Gatomon felt colder and her vision was starting to darken. "Impmon…I'm scared."

He held her closer to him and said, "Don't worry. I'm right here."

"I love you…Impmon-chan…"

He looked in her blue eyes and said, "I…I…love you too."

"Don't change…please. Don't…die…like you did…in my dream…"

Her voice was weaker as he started to shake from the tears coming out of his eyes.

"I won't. Please…Gatomon…don't leave…"

She managed to smile and said, "I…have to. Bye…Impmon. I love you…"

He couldn't say anything more to her as she burst into data from his hands. He tried to reach out for the data to try to hold it close to him, never wanting to let her go. Indramon chuckled as he loaded the data into him.

"No…please! Gatomon!" he cried as the data went into the deva.

Impmon collapsed onto the ground and cried uncontrollably as the horse deva laughed again and looked at him.

"Pathetic. I won't destroy you…you're too pathetic to load data on anyway."

Indramon walked off, leaving a battered and broken Impmon to cry. After crying for about 10 minutes, he sat up and looked in the direction that Indramon had gone. He stood up with his tear-stained face. Anger, revenge, sadness, and loneliness went through him like a giant wave.

"I'm sorry…Gatomon. I will avenge you…" he whispered.

He then narrowed his eyes in the direction of Indramon and yelled, "Do you hear me! I'll destroy you! I'll make you pay…for what you did to my sister! I swear…I'LL KILL YOU!"

He then whimpered and slumped onto the ground in a shuddering heap as he cried and whispered his dead sister's name, wanting her to be with him now more than ever.

* * *

So sad. I hope you liked it and the next one will be about Impmon and what happened to him afterwards. 


	4. Episode 5

Guess who's back from the dead? Yep, it's me! I just got so fed up with my writer's block, that I decided to stop for a while until I knew I could keep updating again. So, I hope you like this new addition and, yes, I will update my other stories. The stories that have been put on hold are active again! So please, R&R away and happy reading to ya!

**Episode 5:**

**Alone In Another World**

Impmon wandered the Digital World's desert alone, dragging his feet through the sand and dirt. It had been a few days after he lost his sister and right now he didn't care if a strong digimon came and destroyed him. He just wanted his sister back and this pain to go away. But another feeling – vengeance – had also entered his mind and he knew that he had to find the digimon that did this, no matter what.

Stopping, he let the wind blow the sand and dirt around him. His fists clenched and he narrowed his green eyes, showing the anger burning in his heart. Grinding his teeth, he started to growl softly and his body shook.

"DAMN IT!" he exploded.

Impmon went to his knees and started to punch the ground with his fists, making his knuckles turn raw. After minutes of pummeling the ground, he stopped, panting and making anguished sounds in his throat. Tired, not caring that he was out in the open, he fell to the ground and slept. Suddenly, a red beam from the Real World came across and picked up the unconscious Impmon, sending him to another place and another world.

Impmon groaned as he woke up, strange sounds surrounding him. He opened his eyes to see that he was under a tree, the wind blowing lightly and the sun hitting him when the tree branches moved.

_Where…am I?_

He jumped up into the tree and climbed to the top so he could get a better view. He landed on a branch where he could see everything, but nothing would notice him. His eyes widened at the sight. There were strange things that he had never seen before and there were a lot of creatures walking around. Getting a better look at them, he matched their description with humans.

_Am I……really seeing…humans? _

He looked up at the sky, seeing clouds and the sun. There wasn't a huge sphere in the sky called the Real World, because he was there.

_Gatomon…_

He clenched his eyes shut and whimpered. "Gatomon…wanted to come here. Why…why am **I **here?"

Taking a deep breath, he decided to see if this world was so great like he heard from the stories. He also heard that humans didn't have attacks like digimon, but they carried weapons and could hurt anyone or anything. Deciding to make a wise decision, he jumped from treetop to treetop and then from building to building. When night had fallen, Impmon was tired and needed a place to sleep. Since no one was around, he was walking on a fence in a neighborhood.

"This place…is so weird."

Yawning, he saw a tree by a house. It looked safe enough and he doubted anyone would see him. He rested on one of the branches and instantly fell asleep.

The next morning, he woke up to two voices talking. Trying not to make himself known, he looked down and saw two human children playing. Standing, he watched them play tag with each other, running around the house, their voices and laughter carrying with them. After a while, they stopped and started talking. Impmon leaned over more to listen. He suddenly heard a crack and realized the branch was breaking. Before he could jump, it broke and he fell to the ground with the branch, landing on his butt.

He grimaced in pain from the impact, but then realized the voices had stopped. Slowly, he looked up and saw the two children staring at him, their eyes wide. No one moved, they just stared at each other. Then the little girl started to walk toward him.

"Ai!" the little boy hissed.

Ignoring him, the girl, Ai, kneeled down and smiled. "Are you ok?"

Speechless, Impmon stared at her and then responded softly, "Yeah."

He stood up and saw that he came eye to eye with the girl. She turned and looked at the other human.

"It's ok, Mako. He won't hurt us."

The boy, Mako, slowly walked over to Impmon and looked at him cautiously. Impmon could sense the boy's distrust and wasn't surprised. Then…

"Just what are you anyway? A bat?"

"Mako! That's not very nice!" Ai shrieked.

"I was just asking him!"

"It's still not nice!"

"Neither are you!"

"Kids! Stop fighting this instant!" a woman's voice called from inside the house.

The two froze, huffed, and turned away from each other. Impmon wasn't sure what to do, but he decided to answer the boy's question, despite the rudeness.

"My name's Impmon. And you're…Ai…right?" he said to the girl.

She smiled and said, "Uh-huh. And this is my brother, Makato."

He grimaced at the name. "My name's Mako."

Ai giggled and then whispered to Impmon, "His real name's Makato, but he thinks that Mako is a better name for himself."

"I heard that, and it is."

Ai rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Mako then walked by Impmon. "So…Impmon huh? What are ya, anyway?"

Before Ai could say anything, he said, "I'm a digimon."

Both of them stared at him and simultaneously said, "Digimon?"

He nodded. "It's actually short for digital monsters, but it's a lot better to say digimon."

"Cool! A real, live digimon!" Mako said in excitement. He then grinned at his sister. "And you said it was a stupid show."

Ai huffed. "It is. There's no point to it."

"So…you know what I am?" Impmon asked, puzzled.

Mako nodded and Ai did a slight tip of the head. They suddenly heard a grumble that was coming from Impmon's stomach. Impmon blushed at his growling stomach.

Giggling, Ai said, "I'll go get us something to eat."

Later that night, Impmon was in their room with them. Mako gave up his top bunk so Impmon could sleep there and they agreed to keep Impmon a secret. He had never been in a real bed before and was surprised how comfortable and warm it was. Making himself comfortable, he slept and was happy to have found some new friends.

A couple of months went by since Impmon first met Ai and Mako. At first, things were going great and it seemed like it could last forever. But it didn't. After a while the two started to fight. At first, Impmon saw it as sibling rivalry and decided not to get in the middle of it. But it seemed he was just another thing to fight over and he was soon caught in the middle of their fights.

Today was no other exception. Impmon was upstairs, when he heard Ai yelling and screaming. Impmon ran into the room to see what was going on. Ai's face was red and Mako was just looking mad at his sister. Impmon walked up to them and looked at them.

"What's going on?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

Suddenly Ai yelled, "Mako was a bad boy and broke my toy. So go and teach him a lesson, you hear me?"

"Bad boy?" Impmon repeated nervously.

"It was broken in the first place!" Mako yelled back. "Besides, what about the video game you took from me?"

"I took it because you took one of mine!"

"Yeah, well Mom said I could play with it and she's the boss! So take that, fat face!"

"You're a big liar! I'm going to send Impmon after you and you can bet he will find out the truth!"

Impmon got even more nervous as the two youngster's small hands grabbed around his arms and started to pull on them.

"Impmon! She's a brat and a big fat liar!" Mako told him.

"Don't listen to him!" Ai said. "Now get him before he breaks something else!"

"Impmon!" Mako protested.

"Impmon!" Ai said back.

They started to pull on him more and more, yelling at him and at each other. His whines and panting fell on deaf ears as he felt his arms being pulled out of their sockets. They couldn't see that they were hurting him.

"Knock it off!" he yelled.

Not hearing him above their yelling, they kept pulling on him. Finally, he couldn't take the pain and started scream. The two of them stopped, with Impmon panting and whimpering. They both let go of him and he slumped to ground, rubbing his sore arms. It was quiet for a bit, but it didn't last too long.

"You hurt Impmon!" Ai accused Mako.

"Me? You were pulling on him too!"

"Yeah, but it's your fault!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Seeing his chance, Impmon slowly stood up and walked out of the room. Not noticing him leave, they kept yelling at each other. Impmon didn't want to stay there any longer. He went to a hallway window and opened it up, and then he leapt onto the nearest telephone pole and bounded away, leaving them behind.

As the sun set, Impmon was in a small hideaway in Shinjuku Park. He was sitting in the dark alone, rubbing his bruising arms. He shuddered at what they did to him. He didn't think humans could be so cruel. At the same time, he felt anger towards them, hating them for doing this. That day, Impmon made a vow to himself.

_I will find a way to digivolve and destroy that digimon……without the help of a human partner._

From then on, Impmon knew he was alone. And in his heart, he knew it was better to be alone in this new world than have the possibility of getting hurt again.


End file.
